Conventional integrated circuits or modules may have multiple processors or die mounted to a single module. The module is connected to a power source and, therefore, has a limited amount of power that may be drawn from the power supply. The power drawn from the power supply is divided between the die. For example, if the module has two die and 100 watts is available to the module, each die may be limited to using 50 watts.
Situations arise wherein one of the die may be relatively idle and another die may be required to perform extensive processing, which requires an increase in the operating frequency of the die. The increased operating frequency, in turn, requires that the die draw more power. In the example described above, the active die will be limited to 50 watts, which limits the operating frequency of the die. Although the total power consumed by the second die may be less than 50 watts and the power consumed by the module may be less than the 100 watts available from the power supply. Thus, potential performance from the available, but unused, power may go unexploited with a simple, fixed division of power as described above.